


I Got the Medicine

by whiteicelily



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Kinda, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, but of course, there is porn, there's actually more to this than just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteicelily/pseuds/whiteicelily
Summary: Mark glares at him, which does nothing to wipe the beatific smile from Donghyuck’s face. “Thanks, always so helpful.”“I can help you for real, if you want.”“By doing what? Lending me an ear and a shoulder to cry on?”“No, by lending you my mouth and an ass to pound.”(Or: Mark presents as an Alpha, and Donghyuck is a Beta. They shouldn’t work, but they do)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 12
Kudos: 426





	I Got the Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> \- My favorite trope of all time (if it can even be called a trope, because it’s really much bigger than that) is when two people are not “suited” for each other, either biologically or from society’s perspective, and choose to defy expectations (as set by nature or culture or otherwise) so that they can be with each other anyways. I find this conscious defiance really beautiful, and it’s what got me into boy x boy in the first place. I also recently got into the A/B/O world and noticed that it’s common for pairings to usually be written as Alpha x Omega (makes sense, and also makes for some...ahem...hot shit), so this is just a character study into what it would be like if two people weren’t “perfect” for each other in that world as well.
> 
> \- That being said, I also wanted to write something very self-indulgent so if you notice things that don’t exactly align with typical A/B/O tropes, well *waves hands* 
> 
> \- Title from BTS’ Dynamite, my current playlist killa
> 
> \- As always, don’t take it too seriously and thanks for reading!!

“The alien’s back!”

What feels like a small boulder slams into his side the second he steps into the practice room, and he sends up a quick prayer for his better-than-average reflexes once again pulling him through when logical expectations for adults to act their age clearly don’t.

He huffs, cringing away from the puckering noises now booming into his ear. “Hyung, you don’t have to do this, we’re not being filmed right now.”

Yuta gives him a withering look. “You really think my love for you is just for show?” he demands.

“I don’t doubt your love for me hyung, but you don’t have to bite my face off to show it.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Yuta simpers, but he moves back nevertheless, smirking to reveal the pack of equally-ravenous hyungs lined up behind him. 

It hasn’t been that long since Mark has been away from 127, but being away from them for any length of time is still a relatively recent change, one that takes getting used to after years of seeing their faces 24/7. Even with the amount of units he’s in including SuperM, being reunited with his first fixed unit always hits different. Even when Johnny tries to thump him into the floor, he can’t stifle a small smile from creeping up his face. 

Taeyong also steps in behind him, and the room erupts into chaos again.

Once they’ve both been slapped on the back so many times that even Taeil’s hands are as red as his hair, they all reluctantly get into formation because the only thing consistent about comebacks is that there will always be one to prepare for (and he is grateful for that). 

Objectively speaking, he didn’t miss much because the others purposely held off on learning the most complex parts of their choreography but even the tiny head-start that they had is evident in how in-sync and polished their movements are, rolling through move after move in the intro sequence without hesitation. Mark should be frustrated but he only feels proud, turning to see a similar fire lit in Taeyong’s eyes as they nod to each other wordlessly before throwing themselves into practice, eager to catch up. 

Mark is so driven to make up for what he’s missed that he doesn’t notice the time passing by, long used to entire days spent practicing the same moves over and over until there’s nothing else in his head except  _ again _ . He’s startled out of his internal mantra when their choreographer suddenly calls for them to stop, announcing with finality that they’re done for the day. 

The formation breaks, Taeil and Donghyuck immediately sprawling onto the floor while Yuta, Jaehyun, and Junwoo wander off to the sides to wage a war with their water bottles, with equal parts chugging and splashing. Taeyong goes off to bother Doyoung, who scuttles away from him as he smizes at his phone for a selfie. 

A hand claps onto Mark’s back and he turns, already knowing who it is by the sheer strength and size of the palm still perched on his shoulder. As expected, he comes face-to-face with Johnny but is surprised to see the concern painted all over the other’s face. 

“Dude,” Johnny says in English, frowning deeply. “You okay?”

Mark mirrors the frown, confused. “Yeah man, why, what’s up?” he questions, trying to step back.

“It’s just,” Johnny says, brows furrowing as he clenches his hand to keep Mark in place. “You’re really burning up and you look like you’re showering in your own sweat,” he says worriedly.

Mark looks down at himself to see that his shirt is indeed soaked through with sweat, which, gross. His bangs are uncomfortably damp as well, hanging limply in front of his face. How did he not notice that he’d essentially been creating a mini puddle where he stood?

“I dunno man,” Johnny answers, and Mark realizes that he said his last thought out loud. “I know you’re working extra hard to catch up, but  _ damn _ , Jaehyun isn’t even this sweaty. Plus we asked the staff to turn the aircon five degrees lower today as a favor for you guys coming back.”

Mark shrugs, equally baffled. “I dunno man,” he parrots. “I feel fine though so whatever it is can’t be too bad...maybe my body is just getting back into the swing of things.”

Johnny doesn’t appear convinced, eyes narrowed as he scrutinizes Mark for a couple of seconds longer. Something in Mark’s eyes must convince him that Mark is telling the truth, however, because he finally loosens his death grip on Mark’s shoulder (and good timing too, as Mark was beginning to lose circulation but was too proud to admit it).

Johnny sighs, relenting. “Alright,” he says, switching to Korean probably so that the others could hear. “But if something is up you have to promise to tell us - okay?”

Mark nods automatically. “Yeah, for sure hyung - thanks,” he says, trying to sound reassuring despite not knowing what’s going on himself. He really feels fine though, he thinks, still running high on adrenaline from practice. All the excess sweat and heat is probably just side effects from jet lag or maybe even the pasta supreme that he definitely should not have had on the last night of his stay in the U.S.

He sighs, lifting his already sweat-soaked shirt to wipe at his sweat-soaked face, and doesn’t notice the pair of bright brown eyes that had been regarding him curiously from across the room for all this time. 

⭒☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆⭒

It’s hot, too hot. Being hot is to be expected given that it’s the dead middle of summer, but he’s pretty sure that he shouldn’t be feeling like his entire being is on fire.

Mark tosses and turns, feeling stifled in his own skin, and kicks his feet out harshly. There’s a thump as his blankets tumble onto the floor in a heap, rejected.

The aircon must’ve given out in the middle of the night, he realizes bitterly, crawling up to fumble around his bedside table. Palms finally hitting the thin wire frames of his glasses, he smashes them onto his face and immediately squints above him.

A static 22 degrees blinks mockingly back.

Mark blinks as well, lifting his glasses to rub at his eyes before putting them back on to see the numbers still unchanged. He raises a hand tentatively and is surprised to feel a stream of air emanating down from the unit, steady and unbroken and  _ clearly cool _ . 

He frowns. Clearly his room did not turn into a sauna overnight, so why does he feel like the stickiest marshmallow over the world’s biggest bonfire?

His entire body, at least what he feels of it, is covered in a sheen of sweat. His throat is rough like sandpaper, and his hair is matted to his forehead. All of this would be relatively excusable, if not for the suspicious concentration of heat centered low on his body.

A knock jars him out of his thoughts, but before he can even open his mouth to tell whoever it is to go away said unwanted person is already swinging the door open.

“Mark!” Donghyuck announces grandly, barging inside. 

“Mark- _ hyung _ ,” Mark corrects out of sheer instinct, because even in his disheveled state he manages to mind his manners. 

Donghyuck strides into the room like he didn’t hear him, which may very be the case given what Jeno calls Donghyuck’s  _ selective hearing _ . “Doyoung-hyung told me to get you,” he sings, unbothered as he flings himself onto the end of Mark’s bed. 

“We don’t have a schedule today, though,” Mark counters as he yanks his feet away from Donghyuck’s wandering fingers, curling up into a ball protectively. 

Donghyuck laughs. “Not for a schedule,  _ hyung _ . It’s for breakfast. Doyoung cooked up a feast, and you know he was just waiting for Taeyong-hyung to get back to pull out all the fancy ingredients he pretends to have not been hoarding for just this very purpose.”

“Oh.” Mark furrows his eyebrows as he contemplates the strange nature of his hyungs’ relationship, before giving up and smoothing them out again. “Thanks, but I’ll pass.”

“There’s no such thing as turning down free food, especially free food from the Korean cooking mama himself.”

“There’s a first time for everything,” Mark grumbles, turning to the wall in an attempt to air his soaked back out, forgetting that he’s still wearing his glasses and promptly poking himself in the eye. He groans, yanking them off to drop them onto the bedside table before sighing. “I’m just not feeling up for it today.”

There’s silence for a few seconds and he closes his eyes, reveling in the quiet. The only sound in the room is the steady whooshing of the aircon unit above him, the sound comforting despite doing nothing for his sorry soaked state. He nearly falls into a fitful sleep before realizing that it’s indeed been quiet for too long, which is unusual in and of itself in this dorm.

He cracks one eye open suspiciously, and comes face-to-face with Donghyuck’s nose. 

“Gah!” Mark yells, instinctively flinching back towards the wall. “Dude, what are you doing!?”

“Hyung,” Donghyuck says in an uncharacteristically serious tone, which makes all of the hair on the back of Mark’s neck stand on end. He’s right to be apprehensive because without warning, the other boy lunges forward into Mark’s face again, ignoring Mark’s squawk of protest to take a deep breath, immediately jerking back after having done so. 

Donghyuck’s eyes are wide. “Hyung - your scent.”

Mark’s pulse picks up in double time at the urgency he sees in the other’s eyes. “W-what about it?”

“You’ve always smelled kinda sweet, but now I can pinpoint it to fresh sap off a tree. It’s extremely strong.”

“Okay, so my smell has become clearer to you. But that’s not too strange, is it? Maybe it’s because you haven’t seen me in a while.”

“No, Mark,” Donghyuck says, slowly. “There’s a difference between getting reacquainted with your scent and getting rammed by a fucking truck with it. Given the potency, I’d say it can only be from an Alpha when he’s...you know.” He gestures with his hands emphatically.

“What?” Mark frowns, confused. Donghyuck looks back at him, eyebrows raised, and the meaning of the words slowly dawn on him. “No - no that can’t be. I’m a Beta.”

“Anyone within six feet of you would beg to differ.”

“I’ve - I’ve always been a Beta,” Mark sputters, trying to sound confident but hearing his own voice grow more and more unsure. “I’ve never had a rut before!”

“We’re under a lot of stress, doing what we do. It wouldn’t be weird for your body to shut down...certain functions...when it needed to.”

Mark’s head is spinning, pulled in a thousand different directions as it feels like his entire world is being upended, something so fundamental about himself being called into question. He feels like a portion of his identity is being burned, engulfed in the flames that continue to race unbidden through his veins. 

He swallows, speaking barely above a whisper belying the absolute chaos raging through his mind. “But why? Why now, of all times?”

“Dunno.” Donghyuck shrugs. “I’m just a Beta. A real one, unlike your indecisive ass over here.”

Mark glares at him, which does nothing to wipe the beatific smile from Donghyuck’s face. “Thanks, always so helpful.”

“I can help you for real, if you want.”

“By doing what? Lending me an ear and a shoulder to cry on?”

“No, by lending you my mouth and an ass to pound.”

Mark promptly chokes on his own spit, sweaty and overheated state temporarily forgotten as he pounds at his own chest, hacking loudly. He swears he’s either dreaming or hallucinating or being pranked, and he waits for a force to jar him awake or bring him back to reality or the telltale sound of snickering to let me know that it’s all a joke, but there’s nothing of the sort. It’s dead quiet around him save for the sound of his own coughing and the hum of the aircon above him, nothing to clue him in to the fact about whether or not that last statement really happened.

He slowly rolls back over, terrified, and sees Donghyuck regarding him curiously.

“You’ve gotta be kidding,” Mark chokes out in disbelief, voice rough from the shock.

“For once, hyung, I’m being completely serious.” A corner of Donghyuck’s lips quirk up and he smirks. “It’s clear to me and frankly anyone else that can come remotely near you right now that you’re an Alpha, and your problem is not gonna go away until you get it out of your system - literally.”

Mark’s face burns but it doesn’t compare to the tendrils of heat now migrating to his lower belly, waiting. “I can’t, I can’t just sleep with you!” he blurts, but his body doesn’t seem to agree.

“Trust me,” Donghyuck says, eyes shining like he can read Mark’s thoughts. “You wouldn’t regret it.”

There’s a flash of heat and a very embarrassing twitch and Mark panics, launching himself off the bed with a loud thump. “I-I gotta go,” he yelps, springing up from the floor to grab items from the room at random, taking care all the while not to touch or make eye contact or otherwise engage at all with the very warm, highly distracting, and clearly amused presence at his side.

He doesn’t think he’s ever power walked so fast in his life, scurrying out of his own room like his life (or more likely, sanity) depends on it with a burning face and tented pants to the sound of bright laughter echoing loudly behind him.

⭒☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆⭒

Jaemin takes one look at Mark sprawled face-down on the couch in the Dream dorm and smirks. “What did Donghyuck do this time?”

Mark groans in distress. “He offered to sleep with me.”

If Jaemin was gleeful before, he is downright floored now, gasping and dropping dramatically to the floor. “What? He did? Tell me everything,” he coos, excitedly pulling himself into a pretzel. 

Mark turns to face his friend and is immediately blinded by a thousand megawatts of pearly white. “Ugh, turn that off, will you.”

“Doesn’t work on a fellow Alpha, baby,” comes the singing reply, and Mark immediately jolts up into a sitting position.

“Wait, how-”

“It was obvious,” Jaemin says, waving his hands. “Ever since you snapped at Hyuck on live where he paid someone else more than the bare minimum amount of attention, it was clear to me and Hyuck and maybe even the entire world.”

“Plus, as a fellow late-blooming Alpha, I know the signs,” he tacks on. 

Mark feels betrayed. “Why didn’t you tell me?” he demands, narrowing his eyes.

Jaemin shrugs. “There’s always a chance it could’ve been a false read. We’re under a lot of stress, after all.”

The words call back Donghyuck’s words from earlier today, and he can feel the tips of his ears growing hot. Jaemin notices, grinning.

“So, did you take him up on it?”

Mark stares in disbelief. “How could I?”

Jaemin stares back at him with equal disbelief. “How could you not?” he demands. “Hyuck is hot, I’d tap that” he asserts, with as much confidence as one giving out their own name.

He laughs suddenly, putting his hands up. “Easy there, tiger. I know you recently tapped into your Alpha-ness so don’t hurt yourself - or little old me, please.”

Mark pauses, blinking, and looks down to see that he’s half-way off the couch. He stares at his feet, not remembering when he’d moved them from the couch to the ground, or even when he’d gotten up at all, for that matter.

“What’s happening to me,” he mutters, sinking back into the cushions, albeit a bit fearfully. The question is mostly rhetorical, maybe even existential.

Jaemin answers anyway. “Honestly, it’s probably all Hyuck’s fault.”

“I don’t get it. I mean, usually yes, most things are, but...I don’t get it.”

“Well,” Jaemin continues brightly, palms up. “When did your inner Alpha first jump out?”

“I don’t know...maybe at practice yesterday?”

“And Donghyuck was there, I’m guessing?”

“Yeah of course, it was for 127.”

“See!”

“That doesn’t prove anything!” Mark sputters in frustration. “There were eight other members there, it was practice for the whole unit! This could all be because I reunited with Yuta, for all I know!”

Jaemin gives him a flat stare. “My six pack feels otherwise.”

“Your who feels what now?”

“My gut tells me that’s not true,” Jaemin amends. “It tells me with 99.99% certainty that Hyuck is the reason behind your sudden magical girl transformation just like it was right about you being the world’s biggest Alpha prude after all.”

“I’m not a prude,” Mark retorts indignantly, but Jaemin only rolls his eyes.

“Then prove it! Sleep with him, give it a try. If your little problem goes down, then you’ll know it was him. If it doesn’t, well, Yuta’s not going anywhere.”

Mark rubs the bridge of his nose, exasperated. “It’s not that easy, Nana. It doesn’t even make sense! He’s a Beta, so why would I be having any reaction to him at all?”

“I think it’s outdated to think that Alphas can only be with Omegas” Jaemin retorts hotly, crossing his arms. “Love is love is love and we should all be able to love who we want.”

“I don’t know if it’s love yet, Nana, I don’t even know myself anymore, maybe I never did.”

Jaemin coos sympathetically, reaching forward to pat Mark’s head like a puppy. Mark finds that he doesn’t hate it.

“You feel lost and confused, don’t worry, we all do at some point. We’re the generation of change, after all. But if you just let go for a moment and trust yourself, really accept who you are even if it’s not who you thought you were or would be, who knows - you may find that fucking Donghyuck is the thing that will lead you to find yourself after all.”

⭒☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆⭒

In hindsight, he should’ve known that avoiding Donghyuck would prove about as easy as it sounds.

Which is to say, practically impossible.

When Renjun finally wanders out of his room and promptly kicks him out after taking one whiff of the air, Mark finds that he has nowhere to go that wouldn’t also have a high chance of being frequented by Donghyuck in either a professional or a personal capacity.

He ultimately decides to go the professional route and drags himself to practice, only to come face to face with the inevitable immediately upon opening the door.

It’s also the last thing that his body decides he’ll see, legs spontaneously transforming from a solid to a liquid and causing him to hurtle towards the floor faster than he can see the smile drop in front of him.

⭒☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆⭒

The first thing he registers is a heavy weight settling at his waist, near his lower belly. The second is the heat congealed there, burning so hot that he can’t tell if it’s from him or the unidentified heaviness above him.

Mark’s eyes snap open, taking a few confused seconds to focus before registering that he’s in his bed back at the dorm, hot and disoriented and right under the steady hum of the aircon just like he’d been this morning. A person is perched above him, tan knees bracketing his waist. He doesn’t need to see the face to know who it is.

“Hyuck” he tries to say, but it comes out a raspy groan, throat dry like he’s recovering from a bad hangover. Considering he doesn’t remember what happened or how he got here, he might as well be.

“Hyung,” Donghyuck’s voice is cautious, matching the slowness of his movements as he gently settles his hands at Mark’s waist. “You need help.”

The use of honorifics throws him off, but he snaps back out of reflex, regardless. “No, I can take care of myself.”

“That act you just pulled clearly shows otherwise.”

“It’s not your responsibility to take care of me, Donghyuck,” Mark mumbles, and is surprised to hear a twinge of sadness slipping into his voice. “You don’t owe me anything.”

This is clearly the wrong thing to say because suddenly there’s a fist in his shirt, yanking him up roughly by the collar. He blinks and is met with an intense, heated gaze in return.

The words are soft, but menacing. “You’re being incredibly selfish and unfair,  _ hyung _ .”

Donghyuck leans in, hand still fisted in Mark’s shirt, bringing their faces so close together that Mark can feel the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. “Have you ever thought that maybe I’m not just doing this for you? I’m doing it for us!”

Mark opens his mouth, doesn’t know what to say, closes it. Donghyuck isn’t wanting a response anyways.

He huffs, irritated. “Do you really think it’s fair for me to be subjected to your overwhelming pheromones, to want and finally know that I’m wanted in return, and not be able to do anything about it?”

He rolls his eyes at Mark’s dumbstruck expression. “Yes, Mark, I want you. Wanted you for years now, in fact. Honestly - I think you are the only one at this point who doesn’t know that we like each other.”

He releases his grip, clearly exasperated, and Mark drops backwards onto the bed with an  _ oof _ , mind reeling. Donghyuck likes him? He likes Donghyuck? Donghyuck knows that he likes Donghyuck?

“Yes, you fool, it was pretty clear ever since that time you nearly squared up against Jeno on live camera, nevertheless the confession that is ‘Baby Don’t Like It’” Donghyuck quips, and Mark realizes that he’d been talking out loud again. “So now that we’re finally on the same page, why don’t we move forward a chapter and do something about  _ this? _ ”

He grinds down on Mark’s hips for emphasis, eliciting a loud yelp. Mark claps a hand over his own mouth, eyes wide, and stares at Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck doesn’t look angry anymore but his eyes haven’t lost any of their intensity, a dangerous glint shining from within. Every movement is imbued with purpose as he splays his hands against Mark’s hips, lower lip caught between his teeth.

He tentatively lifts the waistband of Mark’s pants, and Mark panics. “Wait!”

He unconsciously flinches at the annoyance in Donghyuck’s eyes, but doesn’t stutter. “We don’t have any supplies,” he says, embarrassed but growing with resolve at every word. If he’s going to do it, he’s going to do it right - even if it means not being able to do it at all at this time.

He expects frustration, disappointment, maybe even an outburst. But all he gets in response is a bright smile, and it’s strangely unsettling. “Oh, don’t worry,” Donghyuck purrs, fingers dipping below the waistband again. “I’ve got plenty from Yuta, and that’s not even counting the handful that Taeyong-hyung and Doyoung-hyung snuck into your bedside table.”

Mark jerks up, momentarily distracted. “There’s no way…”

He doesn’t know whether to feel horrified or grateful when he flings out his drawer and immediately comes into contact with multiple small, plastic wrapped packets. There’s a suspiciously large amount of them, and if it weren’t for his full-body flush at this point he thinks he’d probably be turning as red as Taeil’s hair.

Donghyuck stares him dead in the eye as he reaches back to grab something from his back pocket, bringing it up between them slowly.

Mark gulps. The heat inside his body has all congealed in one place. Donghyuck grins.

“Now - let’s take care of this,  _ hyung _ .”

⭒☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆⭒

Despite Donghyuck’s confidence, it still ends up being a bit of a fumbling mess. It feels right,  _ they _ feel right, and boy does Mark want to do it, but all the enthusiasm in the world couldn’t make up for his awkwardness and inexperience.

“I’m sorry” he apologizes, like the inherent Canadian he is, and Donghyuck rolls his eyes.

“I don’t even know what you’re apologizing for. And if you still have breath to apologize, we’re clearly doing something wrong.”   
  


He leans in to capture Mark’s lips in a searing kiss, and the rest of what Mark wants to say is forgotten after that.

Donghyuck squirms from above Mark as they explore each other’s mouths, nearly attacking each other with a feverish fervor that can only come from years of curiosity and repressed (or in Mark’s case, unrealized)  _ want _ . Mark’s face burns as does the rest of his body, but nothing compares to the nearly-painful concentration of heat pooling down below.

“Wait,” he sighs, pulling back just enough to look into Donghyuck’s hooded eyes. He swallows dryly, moving his hands from Donghyuck’s face to his hips, holding the other boy in place.

Donghyuck frowns, clearly unhappy with the lack of movement, and opens his mouth to complain but Mark is already shaking his head.

“It’s too much. O-off.”

There’s a pause, and it’s truly a testament to how well they’ve gotten to know each other over the years that Donghyuck manages to translate the Mark speak in his head even when Mark isn’t entirely sure what he’s trying to say himself.

Donghyuck lifts himself off of Mark’s hips and to the side in one smooth movement, hooking his fingers under the waistband of Mark’s pants to yank them down.

Mark’s cock springs free, swollen and leaking with precome, and the cool air on his overheated skin and sudden absence of painfully restrictive pressure around him has him sighing in relief, momentarily forgetting to be embarrased. 

That embarrassment comes back in full force when there’s a tentative lick at his head.

Mark springs up onto his elbows, eyes wide, to see Donghyuck leaning over his cock contemplatively, gripping it softly in his hands. He can feel puffs of air against the sensitive skin as the other boy leans even closer, soft lips nearly grazing the tip. 

“It’s so big,” Donghyuck murmurs, staring at a drop of precome as it beads out from the head. Mark’s cock twitches at the exhale. “I can’t believe anyone ever thought you were a Beta with this.”

“It’s not-” but the rest of the protest is choked off into a low groan as Donghyuck darts his tongue out furtively to swipe at the bead of precome, flattening it to lick a fat stripe along the head before dropping down to take Mark fully into his mouth.

Donghyuck hollows his cheeks, sucking tightly, and it takes all of Mark’s willpower to not give in to his instincts and buck up into the warm, wet heat. Donghyuck lowers his head another inch, forcing Mark in deeper, and Mark feels himself hitting the back of Donghyuck’s throat. He’d be really impressed with the other boy’s gag reflex (or lack thereof) if he wasn’t already completely preoccupied with losing all coherent thought, arms giving out to collapse back against the pillows, overwhelmed.

Donghyuck pulls off with a wet  _ pop _ ! and spit dribbling down his chin, raising himself up to survey Mark’s flushed face.

“Mark, are you a virgin?”

Mark means to gripe with sarcasm but only manages a high whine. “Is it that obvious?”

Donghyuck hums, and Mark waits for the inevitable comeback but all that comes is a murmured “shame, even when I take you all the way back you don’t fit all the way in - how cruel to deprive the world of your talents, don’t you think?” before Donghyuck is taking Mark in again in one go, not waiting for a response as he rhytimically bobs his head up and down to an imaginary beat while pumping the bottom of the shaft that he can’t reach. 

Donghyuck is an ace, naturally talented at most things he tries, and so Mark can say for certain that this is the best blowjob he’s ever gotten and not just because he’s biased.

The heat becomes even more concentrated than before, threatening to overflow. Feeling his lower muscles contract and realizing that the teetering feeling is  _ very real _ and not at all in his head, he scrambles to sit up and looks down, eyes wide.

“Hyuck-” he gasps and it’s all the warning they get before the dam breaks, muscles seizing and hips straining as a wave of pleasure shoots white-hot through his veins, searing his already frazzled nerve endings. His eyes squeeze shut of their own accord and a low groan is wrenched from deep within his throat, causing him to fall short of breath. It’s nothing like the routine jerk-off sessions he has by himself whenever the stress gets to be too much during comeback season or even the furtive, wondrous first times all those years ago when he’d only just begun to realize that touching himself down  _ there _ felt  _ good _ . 

This high is nothing like any he’d ever felt before, like crashing uncontrollably into shore.

Riding out the last waves of pleasure, his hips drop in tandem with the slowing of his breath. His hand automatically jerks for a tissue before his brain reboots and promptly short-circuits again when it remembers that today is not like the others.

His head snaps up to stare down at his lap.

Donghyuck still has his mouth wrapped around him, sucking lightly, which would explain the oversensitivity. As Mark watches, he lifts his head slowly and looks up at Mark through his lashes.

He stares directly into Mark’s eyes, and swallows. 

Donghyuck releases Mark’s cock and a dribble of come immediately spills out from the corner of his mouth, dripping onto his thigh. He darts out a tongue to lap it up, swallowing again, and laughs at the expression on Mark’s face. “Yeah, I don’t know how you or anyone else ever failed to realize what you are” he chuckles, looking down pointedly. “Truly, you’re a testament to your kind.”

He gestures at Mark’s fully erect cock, already swollen and leaking again not a minute after shooting the biggest shot of his life.

“I-” he starts, but Donghyuck ignores him, rising up onto his knees to pull his shirt off, quickly following up with the rest of his clothing until he’s proudly naked at Mark’s side.

Mark stares at the endless expanse of exposed skin, mouth dry. It’s nothing that he hasn’t already seen before, given the fact that he’s seen every member of all of NCT naked at least once after years of rehearsals and quick changes and having to share cramped rooms with random selections of them for several years. And yet, seeing only one member like this, in a very different context with a very different mindset, is altogether an entirely different experience. 

He startles when there’s a tug at the bottom of his shirt, looking up to see Donghyuck eyeing him meaningfully. Mark nods in understanding and reaches up to yank it off, removing the last material separation between them. 

Now there’s nothing between them except the physical distance between their bodies, and Mark has never felt more exposed. 

Donghyuck frowns. “It’s too late now, but maybe next time we do this we should try to do it a little sexier.”

An unexpected chuckle bursts from Mark. “What’s sexier than having sex?”

“I meant the stripping down part, you walnut.”

“Ah,” Mark says, eyes shining with mirth. “I agree. Next time” he promises, trying not to feel too giddy about that last part. 

He smiles, relaxed, before gasping when there’s the telltale crinkle of plastic. “Wait!”

Donghyuck eyes him warily. “What?”

“Are you sure about this?” Mark hedges, hesitant.

Donghyuck sighs dramatically, clearly exasperated. “I just drank a cup of  _ your _ milk,  _ hyung _ .”

“I know” Mark swallows, face burning. “But it’ll probably not feel that good since I’m...you know and you’re...you know,” he says, gesturing between them emphatically. “It’ll probably hurt.”

Donghyuck gives him a deadpan stare. “That you’re what? An Alpha, or a virgin? That I’m what, a Beta? It’s true, biology didn’t force me to want this, to want you. But it’s sure as hell not going to stop me from wanting it, either. I know you’re an Alpha and a virgin, Mark - trust me, I can smell it all over you,  _ literally _ , but I want to make love with you all the same.”

There’s a pause as Mark processses the sentiment, unexpectedly touched by the phrasing. Donghyuck also seems to realize that what he’s just said is slightly out of character because he blushes and quickly follows up with “unless you want to be the one to take it up the butt, of course.”

“Just kidding” Donghyuck smirks, seeing the shocked expression on Mark’s face. He rips the small packet in his hands open roughly, squeezing a large dollop of lube onto his fingers. “I can take it, literally.”

Mark frowns. “So can I. I would do it for you, Hyuck. I mean, I can’t guarantee I would be good at it, though honestly that might be the case either way-”

“Alright, let me rephrase. I can take it because I wouldn’t want to deprive myself of the chance to experience your daddy dick.”

“Please don’t call my dick a daddy,” Mark groans, dragging a hand down his face. “I can feel myself going soft already.”

“Really?” Donghyuck smirks, swinging a leg up to straddle a wide-eyed Mark, purposely shifting his hips back and forth over Mark’s painfully erect state. “I can’t.”

There’s a high flush to his cheeks, lower lip caught between his teeth as he slowly works himself open. Mark can’t see what Donghyuck is doing and technically neither can Donghyuck, whose eyes are squeezed shut in concentration, but they can both feel the small tremors passing from one body to another. 

Donghyuck’s hip movements are growing bigger and more erratic, rocking back against himself as he grazes Mark’s cock, spreading precome all down the shaft, and Mark feels too-familiar heat stirring in his lower belly. When Donghyuck releases his own lip to cry out in a high whine, Mark snaps.

Hands taking hold of Donghyuck’s waist, he flips the other boy over with surprising strength. Donghyuck stares up at him, eyes wide, as Mark shifts to hover above him, strong arms bracketing his head on either side.

Mark looks down to where Donghyuck’s fingers are still inserted, up to the second joint, then back up to stare directly into Donghyuck’s eyes.

“May I?”

Donghyuck nods, gulping, wordlessly removing his hand and spreading his legs in silent invitation. 

Mark reaches for the lube packet to slick his fingers up as well, making sure they’re coated liberally before slowly reaching down.

Donghyuck’s entrance is wet and warm, dribbling excess lube between his legs. Mark inserts a tentative finger and marvels at how easily it slides in, the entrance clearly made loose by Donghyuck’s previous ministrations. He inserts another without issue, pumping them in and out slowly to get acquainted with the rhythm. He inserts a third, and is immediately gratified by the small gasp that escapes Donghyuck’s lips.

“Hyung,” Donghyuck breathes, and Mark thrusts in deeper, feeling the give beneath his fingers. Donghyuck breathes heavily, stretching his legs out wider. Mark leans forward to nudge his fingers in even further, curling them experimentally against the soft walls. Donghyuck’s hips jerk up off the bed. 

They stare at each other, wide-eyed, Donghyuck looking as wrecked as Mark feels. 

“Hyung,” he says again, more urgently. He nods at the question in Mark’s eyes. “I’m ready.”

Mark extracts his fingers and starts to move to the side, but Donghyuck locks his legs around his waist with a shake of his head. “No, don’t leave. I want it like this.”

“I’m not leaving, I’m just getting a condom. Remember the talk we got from the hyungs? I sure wish I didn’t, but remember what they said about being safe and-”

He’s interrupted, Donghyuck again shaking his head vehemently. “No, no condom. I want it just like this, just you.”

“Hyuck-”

“You’re clean, I’m clean - I swear. We’re safe, promise. I just...want to feel it, want to feel  _ you _ .”

Mark stares, but Donghyuck refuses to meet his eyes, staring at a spot off to the side unbeknownst to him. They stay locked at a standstill for a few seconds, Mark lost in his head as Donghyuck stays silent. Knowing firsthand how stubborn the other boy can be and seeing the determined pout on Donghyuck’s lips, Mark sighs.

“Okay,” he says, relenting. “No condom” he agrees, and Donghyuck turns back to level a beaming smile at him in return. It’s probably worth the inevitable talking-to that they’re bound to get afterwards, for he wouldn’t put it past his hyungs sneaking into his room to take regular inventory of the stock they left in his bedside table.

Prepped, prepared, and protection sorted, all that’s left is the actual act of penetration. Which means it’s also the perfect time to worry about performance issues.

Donghyuck senses his impending panic and rolls his eyes. “Mark, you better get your head out of your ass so you can start shoving something up mine!”

Mark can’t help but laugh at the sight before him - Donghyuck spread-eagle looking soft, flushed, and pliant beneath him but glaring with the fury of a thousand suns radiating expectation, impatience, and exasperation.

Donghyuck looks like an angel straight out of the wondrous stories he used to hear when he’d tag along with his father to church in Canada, but he’s still just Donghyuck,  _ his _ Donghyuck.

It doesn’t matter if he’s not perfect, because Donghyuck wants him anyway. Alpha or not, virgin or not, Pornhub-worthy or not.

Mark smiles, leaning forward. “Okay baby,” he says, pressing his lips against Donghyuck’s plush ones firmly, and pushes in.

It’s hot, and wet, and tight, much more so than when he’d explored with his fingers and even more so than when Donghyuck had taken him in to his tight, wet mouth. His nerve endings sing, overstimulation causing colors to burst behind his eyes and muscles feeling like he’s being pulled in all directions with Donghyuck’s tight walls simultaneously breaking him apart and keeping him together. 

Mark can barely see straight let alone think clearly, and it takes every last bit of willpower he didn’t know he had not to give in to his newly-awakened animalistic side urging him to claim, to overpower, to give in to his innate instincts and pound into the searing heat around him.

He clings to the one shred of sanity keeping his inner beast at bay, which are the feelings he has for the trembling boy beneath him.

It’s clear that Mark’s cock is a lot for Donghyuck. His Beta body isn’t built for an Alpha’s oversized cock, isn’t built for how it swells even more during ruts, isn’t built to crave for an Alpha’s knot - isn’t built to  _ take _ . Despite his unyielding confidence and stubbornness, him just  _ taking it _ is much easier said than done.

He isn’t built to take Mark, but he’s taking Mark anyway.

Donghyuck has his eyes screwed shut, breathing deeply in through his nose and out through his mouth, legs stiff next to Mark’s waist.

Mark moves to pull back out because the last thing he’d ever want is to force Donghyuck into anything (and god forbid - somehow hurt him along the way), but he only manages to move an inch before he’s once again locked into place.

“Stay,” Donghyuck commands through gritted teeth, legs wrapped tight around Mark.

“Hyuck-”

“No, just, give me a few seconds. It’s a lot, but like I said - I can take it.”

“You don’t have to take anything, we can try this another time or maybe even not at all, it’s up to you-”

“If it’s up to me then I want you to move.”

“I think-”

“And I wish you wouldn’t. Just move.”

Donghyuck clenches purposely around him, and Mark’s retort dies on his tongue. He can feel his willpower slipping in tandem with Donghyuck tightening around him, but he refuses to give in.

“Don’t overreact, Mark” Donghyuck says hotly. Then his eyes soften, hand reaching up to cup Mark’s cheek. “Mark, I’m fine, really” he continues, tone pleading. “So I want you to stop thinking so much about right and wrong, good or bad, should or should nots, and just trust yourself.” He purses his lips, contemplating. “And me. I trust myself to you, because I trust you -  _ all of you _ \- to take care of me. So trust me too, when I say I can take it.”

He tightens his legs and pushes down to prove his point, and Mark bottoms out with a groan.

Mark raises his head to search Donghyuck’s eyes one last time, looking for any hesitation, any discomfort, any pain. He finds only determination, conviction, and something far sweeter. They stare at each other for another minute, each looking for a sign. Mark nods, and Donghyuck smiles. He releases his legs around Mark’s waist, and moves up to wrap his arms around Mark’s neck instead. 

Mark gives in to his base instincts, trusting Donghyuck’s trust in him,  _ all _ of him, to take care of him, even if it’s terrifying to give up control to something that feels entirely too new and foreign to be claimed as part of him. It’s animalistic, it’s not  _ him _ , but at the same time it’s ingrained so deep in his very being that there’s no doubt that it  _ is _ him. 

Mark gives up control to this part, this unfamiliar, unpredictable part of him, and decides to trust it.

He doesn’t think, he only feels. His instincts tell him where to push, how hard, and how fast. It tells him to raise Donghyuck’s legs up, passes on a message for the other boy to hold his own legs behind his knees as Mark pounds into him from above, right where he  _ knows _ Donghyuck will feel it the most. He knows the exact angle to hit, the rhythm that will have the body beneath him teetering _ just _ over the edge but not quite there, the intermittent pauses that will have Donghyuck scrabbling for more. 

Donghyuck whines for Mark to touch him too, his own cock red and leaking from being neglected, and Mark knows to ignore it. 

He can  _ feel _ Donghyuck unraveling beneath him,  _ knows _ that he’s close from the increasingly erratic cries, the unfocused eyes, the nails digging too hard into his back. He leans forward to capture Donghyuck’s lips in a searing kiss, instinct telling him to bite down  _ hard _ on his bottom lip.

Donghyuck cries out into Mark’s mouth, hips arching as he comes untouched, ribbons of white shooting out between them. Mark continues to fuck him through it, Donghyuck mewling as he rides out the aftershocks.

Mark releases their lips and Donghyuck gasps when he feels Mark swell inside him, pushing against his oversensitive walls. 

Mark jerks his hips forward once, twice, before he can feel his muscles contract, pulled over the edge by Donghyuck repeatedly tightening against him as he trembles, unconsciously pulling Mark closer. There is static in his ears as his vision goes white, and he feels like he’s buried so deep inside Donghyuck that he’s pushing against the other boy’s belly.

Donghyuck grips his stomach reverently when he feels Mark release inside him, releasing load after load. Mark’s cock still feels ridiculously swollen, even after pumping what feels like half a gallon of come inside Donghyuck’s tight heat.

The previously foreign, instinctual side of him retreats, finally sated after an unbelievably lengthy period of release.

Mark sighs in equal parts pleasure and relief, and moves to pull out. He can’t.

He gives an experimental pull backwards, and finds that yep - he really is well and truly stuck. Donghyuck whines loudly from beneath him when he tries to yank his dick out in panic.

“Shit, I’m sorry, I don’t know what’s-”

“Again, stop apologizing. It doesn’t explain the problem, and doesn’t solve it either. You dicked me down, and now your dick refuses to go down. Understandable, since it’s me we’re talking about here. Let it be, you’ll exhaust yourself eventually.”

Another spurt of come shoots out, and Donghyuck grins.

Mark drops his head into his hands, mortified. “Ugh, I’m such a virgin.”

“And? I am as well.”

The words take a second to register in his sex-fried brain but when they do, Mark whips up so fast that he nearly topples them off the bed. Donghyuck scowls from where he’s now toppled back against the pillows, hips raised in midair. “Careful, don’t forget we’re kinda one entity at the moment here.”

“What do you mean you’re also a virgin?”

“Exactly what I said, it’s not my fault you never asked!”

Mark gestures between them sheepishly. “Well, given we might be here a while, now’s a good time as any.”

Another spurt of come shoots out, and they stare at each other.

⭒☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆⭒

It takes five more minutes of awkward ejaculation and one confusing conversation for the swelling to go down enough for Mark to pull out. 

It takes another two minutes of watching an obscene amount of come drip out of Donghyuck, said boy prodding it curiously and even raising a dollop to his mouth to lick it before Mark forces himself to get up, scampering off red-faced to retrieve a towel.

It takes another five minutes to clean themselves up to a decent state before someone (most likely one of their hyungs) gets tired of waiting and comes to knock on their door.

⭒☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆⭒

Truthfully, it could be worse. Taeyong’s visit is too well-timed to be coincidental, but at least he’s not with Doyoung.

Mark is just glad that he’s not here to take inventory.

Taeyong shoots him a small smile when Mark lets him in, graciously not remarking on his disheveled state. Mark had thrown on the baggiest clothing he could find, but everything above his collarbones were a lost cause. Donghyuck meanwhile, is securely cocooned in Mark’s (admittedly very gross, undoubtedly stained sheets), only the tips of his honey brown hair peeking out. 

Taeyong perches on the edge of Mark’s bed, looking with amusement between the wary expression on Mark’s face and the lumpy roll next him. Mark waits for the inevitable talking-to but it never comes, his hyung just continuing to sit quietly and regard them both with a contemplative expression. 

After another minute of silence, Mark wonders why he’s here.

“Just to make sure you guys are alright,” Taeyong answers, and Mark really needs to plug the hole in his head where so many thoughts seem to be leaking out from.

He rubs the back of his neck. “Uh, well - I’m okay now,” he says, then clears his throat. “I feel a lot better, actually.”

The answering smile he gets is full of relief. “I’m happy to hear that, Mark. Though it wasn’t just you I was worried about, you know. Clearly-” Taeyong gestures with his hands between Mark and his bed. “-this has been a long time coming.”

“Wait-” Mark interjects, floored. You mean you were expecting this to happen?

“Let’s just say that we had a feeling.”

“But-but why?” Mark blurts, eyebrows furrowing. “How could you? No matter how you look at it, it doesn’t make sense. _ We _ don’t make sense, biologically speaking,” he says, pointing to Donghyuck and then at himself emphatically.

“You guys have never made sense, especially around each other,” Taeyong chuckles, and Mark shrugs, conceding the point. “But no matter how you change on the outside or even the inside, what you are to each other remains the same.”

Taeyong reaches out to card his fingers through the strands peeking out from the blanket burrito, eyes soft. “Don’t let your classification define you, Mark. The animal inside you may get to decide whether or not you have ruts, but only the human side of you gets to decide who they are for. Don’t forget that you are human, too.”

Mark’s eyes widen in realization, before narrowing in resolve. “I’ve decided then,” he murmurs, stepping closer to the bed. He clears his throat, words firm. “I’ve decided who they are for.”

Taeyong smiles. “Good.”

There’s stirring from within the blanket burrito before it’s rolling over to face them. Both Taeyong and Mark turn to regard it, one with fondness, the other with fondness as well but also something much stronger.

“Hyuck…” Mark starts, face splitting into the brightest smile, feeling all of him come together with conviction - with love.

There’s a loud snore from within the sheets.

⭒☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆⭒

“Did you check how many were left?”

“Nope, it’s my turn to be the nice hyung.”

“So...”

“We’ll let Doyoung handle it in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> No one:  
> Me: I need a cool supporting character...Jaemin it is
> 
> Honestly though Jaemin is arguably the best character in all my fics. He is just THAT friend. If this was Marvel, my Jaemin would be multiverse. That’s right it’s actually all the same Jaemin, I don’t make the rules (except I dooo)


End file.
